


Roomies Advertisement

by N_B_E_L



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Sex, Smut, Soccer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_B_E_L/pseuds/N_B_E_L
Summary: I, Trafalgar D. Water Law, am roommates with the strangest and weirdest person in the world.I'm not even sure if he's human anymore, to be honest.A boy was in the living room. He had black messy and straight hair going in all directions. Eyes as big as saucers and a mouth that could fit a 16" pizza easily, complimented with a cute button nose.He had two stitches under his eye which was a red flag for me the first time I saw him, it made me wonder what crazy shit this kid did to get it.His slender body was sprawled onto the nice big couch as he watched some kids movie and laughed very, very loudly.Now, you may be thinking:Well, from what you're telling me, right now, he seems to be kind of cute, how bad can it be?Well hold your damn horses, and let me tell you, this adorable creature isn't what he seems.He's the exact opposite. He's like that feeling when someone knocks the air right out of you, and you're on your knees just wheezing, trying to catch your breath.But multiple times.Every second.Of. Every. Single. Day.He turned my quiet university life up side down, full 360.But, let me start from the beginning.





	1. This is now my life...

I, Trafalgar D. Water Law, am roommates with the strangest and weirdest person in the world. 

I'm not even sure if he's human anymore, to be honest.

A boy was in the living room. He had black messy and straight hair going in all directions. Eyes as big as saucers and a mouth that could fit a 16" pizza easily, complimented with a cute button nose. 

He had two stitches under his eye which was a red flag for me the first time I saw him, it made me wonder what crazy shit this kid did to get it.

His slender body was sprawled onto the nice big couch as he watched some kids movie and laughed very, very loudly.

Now, you may be thinking:

Well, from what you're telling me, right now, he seems to be kind of cute, how bad can it be?

Well hold your damn horses, and let me tell you, this adorable creature isn't what he seems. 

He's the exact opposite, he's like that feeling when someone knocks the air right out of you, and you're on your knees just wheezing, trying to catch your breath. 

But multiple times. 

Every second. 

Of. Every. Single. Day.

He turned my quiet university life up side down, full 360.

But, let me start from the beginning.

———————————————————————————

I was moving into a nice house that was near the Grand Line University, problem was my adoptive father, Cora, said he would live with me if I had no one else to. 

Don't get me wrong, I love Cora with all my heart, but I don't want him to have to deal and worry about me. He’s done enough for me already, and when I was done university I would definitely do everything to make him happy.

I would room with my friends, but they’re all annoying as hell and would distract me from studying, so that was a no. 

I'm in my third year, and only have two years left. There was not much left for me to do, I was going to be a surgeon. The job I had been studying and training for since the beginning of time. I was already secured a job at Grand Line Hospital and didn’t have to study as many years as other people since I was ‘skilled and talented’.

The house was already furnished, and had two floors, not including the basement. It had three bedrooms, so I guess one for me and the roommate and probably a guest room if we needed it.

The kitchen was nice and big, already had plates. Beside it was the dining room with a table, able to fit six people and a fancy chandelier. 

All I needed was my clothes and books, and I was set. The living room on the main floor had a huge flatscreen and led to the balcony and back yard which had a huge pool and two hot tubs.

The basement was actually pretty crazy, the people who furnished it were apparently 'party animals'. It was basically a huge ass game room, it had a pool table, foosball, air hockey, darts, a gambling table, you name it. It was packed with things anyone could need for a party.

As soon as I saw the ad for it, I knew I had to live there, and the school was only about 10 minutes away, walking! I couldn't let this perfect chance just slip through my fingers.

Anyways, that brings me to the present, and you now have some context on what's going on.

I put up the ad, and got a few emails, but I decided to choose at random, I didn't really care who lived with me as long as they stayed out of my way and didn't make trouble. 

I chose the email address that looked the funniest.

From: pirateking1@gmail.com  
To: trafalgarlaw@gmail.com

Hello,  
My name's Luffy, I go to Grand Line University, too! I'm 19 years old and need a place to stay at. We can split the rent, my grandpas paying for the rent, so no need to worry about money. The house looked super awesome! Anyways, let's meet up next week around 3:00 pm.  
Can’t wait to meet ya,  
Luffy

I emailed him back, and told him to meet up with me a week from now at the house. 

A week later, I was sitting in the living room waiting for someone to knock on the door.

I started imagining the types of people that would be at the door.

Maybe some 7 foot tall gorilla?

Or a someone that works with the mafia?

Or a guy who’s super nerdy and a complete push over, that I could make my slave?

I heard the door bell and got up to answer it. I was actually eager to see who was behind the door.

"Hi! My name's Luffy, nice to meet ya, Torao!"

A boy was standing at his door, adorable, exactly my type, and was flashing a smile so bright, it could probably blind me.

"Uh, my name's Law? But nice to meet you, too" I led him into the house, into the living room.

"Woah! It's great!" Luffy flopped onto the sofa.

I was examining him from head to toe, and appreciating the whole view. I personally like the type of person that can light up a room with just their presence, which was usually the opposite of me, but unfortunately that was a turn on for a gloomy ass like me (Especially in bed).

"So, when do you think you're moving in?" I asked before I knew anything about this kid, lust was driving me, now.

"Tomorrow," Luffy grinned "I'll bring my stuff and I'll just have a tour, and we can get to know each other for today"

I finally snapped out of my dick controlled mind, and went back to 'I'm a university student who needs to calm the hell down, I'm not here to smash, I'm here to crash' mind set.

"Listen, Luffy, this was in the requirements I put onto the ad" I looked at him across from the sofa he was on seriously.

"Oh!" Luffy snorted "I didn't even read those, if we're gonna be roomies, we gotta be tight, right?"

Luffy than clapped. 

"Oh shoot! That rhymed! Tight and right!" Luffy laughed "I'm a poet and I didn't even know it"

I was honestly kind of taken back by how different he was from his email. I guess it was a bit childish and unprofessional, but this was sort of uncalled for.

"You sound a different from your email..." I began.

Luffy pointed at himself "Oh, I didn't write it, Sabo and Ace did, I added some stuff when they weren’t looking, though"

I raised my eyebrow, how the hell was I supposed to know who they were?

Luffy caught on "They're my brother, they read your description on the ad and thought that you seemed like a 'responsible' adult"

I sighed, what had I gotten myself into?

"Anyways, I want a personal space barrier, I'm a student working day and night, so don't expect me to go out of my way to be buddies with you" I informed him, better early than late.

"I’m a student, too! I’m actually an upcoming soccer player! You’re right! We’ll be best buddies" Luffy got up "Let's start the tour"

He brushed my attempt to shit him down like a fly, and even attacked back, but I now knew why his body looked so toned.

"Uhh, right" I shrugged.

We both started walking out of the living room and I led him to the stuff on the main floor.

“You’ve already seem the living room”

"Here we have a half bathroom" I opened the door.

"After that, the shoe and jacket closet"

“Another storage room”

"The balcony, it has a pool and hot tub" 

"WOAHHHH! THATS SO COOL!" Luffy jumped around "I'M NOT THAT GOOD AT SWIMMING, BUT STILL!"

I ignored his comment, if I was going to make boundaries, I should start building the wall, now.

“The dining room” I pointed out “the table can sit six people”

"Anyways, here's the kitchen" I pointed it out to him.

"Is it big?" Luffy asked.

"Yes" 

One word answers always shut people down, I had loads of practice with cutting off people I don't want to be in my life.

“Oh man, Sanji is gonna love this kitchen. He makes the best food ever, you gotta try it when he comes over. He lives with Zoro, my best friend. I’m hungry do you have any snacks?”

“Uh, yeah, I only did a bit of grocery shopping, but I probably have a bag of chips in the cupboard on the top” I said unsure

This guy was ignoring all of the social cues I was throwing at him or maybe he didn’t get them? But no one can be that stupid.

Luffy already jumped onto the counter and opened the cupboard.

Maybe he was...

“Mmm, Ruffles all dressed” he grabbed them and popped it open.

He started crunching them and got down. He was getting awfully comfortable, awfully fast. I’m kind of shocked, is he not even the slightest bit shy?

“You’re staring? Ya want some, too?” Luffy shook the bag in my face.

“No thanks, let’s keep going, we’re going to the top floor” I pointed to the stairs.

Luffy skipped ahead of me and climbed the stairs.

“Each room has a bathroom connected to it, and we have one closet in the hall” I opened the door to my room to give him a glimpse of something he wouldn’t be seeing ever again.

“This is my room” 

“Woah! It’s full of books and stuff, you must be really smart or something?” Luffy commented swinging the rest of the door open and barging in.

“Hey, wait! I never said you could go in” I said.

“Don’t worry, I won’t break anything” Luffy said as he played with a model skeleton.

“It looks like my friend, Brook” Luffy snickered.

“Ok, no, that’s enough, we’re leaving” Law grabbed Luffy by the arm and dragged him out of his room.

“Aww, I was still looking” Luffy whined. 

I dragged him to the next room.

“This one’s the guest room” I turned the knob and showed him “Nothing interesting, just a bed and some other stuff”

I led him to the last one down the hall “This is your room”

Luffy quickly opened the door and charged in, he jumped onto his bed and started bouncing on it.

“This room is pretty big! Bigger than my last one! I even have a closer that I can walk into and a bathroom, this is pretty fancy!” Luffy left nothing untouched.

Luffy stopped and turned to look at me.

“Wait” he started slowly “Why don’t we sleep together?” 

I didn’t even know how to react to this.

“Is that even a question?” I answered his question with a question.

“Yeah, I don’t like sleeping alone. I usually sleep with someone in my room or I sleep in theirs” Luffy informed me.

“And you’re completely ok with sleeping with someone you just met who is practically a complete stranger?”

“Yeah” Luffy grinned.

“Well, I’m not” I said.

Luffy frowned “Guess, I’ll have to figure something out with that, you’ll come around soon enough”

They went back down stairs and I led him down to the basement.

“The owners liked to have parties, so they have a bunch of stuff down here” I flicked open the lights and Luffy’s eyes shined.

“THIS IS SO AWESOME! NO WAY! I COULD HAVE THE BEST PARTIES HERE! WOOOOOW, THERE’S SO MANY THINGS!” 

Luffy continued shouting as he played around. I stood there waiting for him to finish. I believe I made a grave mistake. This boy was a handful, I thought anyone who saw my ad and replied would have read and agreed to the requirements, but this boy was the opposite, and I’ve already accepted his request.

Is there any way I can back out?

“Oh! I gotta go! I got soccer practice!” Luffy jumped towards the stairs and bolted upstairs.

I followed him up and found he already had his shoes on and was half way out of the house.

“Bye, Torao! See ya tomorrow!” Luffy waves and with that he was gone.

I stood there watching the mistake leave the house. 

I sighed and grabbed the empty chip bag on the floor.

This was now going to be my life.


	2. Ya can’t run away forever!

I called Cora that night to let him know how things went.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Law"

"Oh, Law! How are you doing? Are you eating well?  Are you getting enough sleep? Do you need me to buy you a new blanket? Your other one is looking a bit thin, and fall is starting to get cold-"

The man just had to bombard me with questions every time I called.

"I'm fine, Cora. You're always worrying too much. I just wanted to tell you I found a roommate" 

"You found someone! That's great! What're they like? Tell me everything"

"There's not much to tell. His name is Monkey D. Luffy and he's 19. He's a soccer player that goes to the same university. Luffy's a bit energetic, but nothing I can't handle"

"That's nice, but is he cute?" 

I rolled my eyes. Cora wants me to be a 'normal boy' who goes out and parties, but honestly I'm too focused on studying nowadays.

"Sure, if it makes you happy" 

"I'll come over to meet him soon, I have to visit you anyways, maybe next month when you're all settled in and work doesn't hold me back?"

"Sounds good to me, I gotta go, I have a bit of studying to do, good night Cora" 

"Good night, Law. And don't be a stranger with your roommate, it's always good to have someone around you that you can relax around"

"Ok"

I hung up the phone and tossed it onto the nightstand beside my bed. I closed my eyes for a bit and snuggled into the blanket.

RING! RING! RING!

My eyes shot open and I grabbed my phone. It was 2:00 am.

Who the hell is calling me at 2 in the fucking morning?!

It was Luffy.

I picked up the phone.

"Hey, Torao! I just had a question on what to bring with me! Are you awake?"

"I am now, but for fucks sake, it's 2 in the fucking morning! Why the hell are you even awake?" I said irritated, I wasn't always in the best mood when I wake up.

"Well, ya see, I had practice until 10:00, and than I had to go over to my old place. I saw Usopp on my way back, and we ended up going to an arcade for an hour. Than I really had to go, but than I saw Chopper, so we went to the candy shop and bought almost everything the store had! When I got home it was 1:00. I had to start packing, but than I realized I didn't really know what I had to pack!"

Law listened to the nonsense coming from his speaker "Ok, whatever, just tell me your question, so I can get back to sleep"

"So, do I only need to bring clothes, not like a chair, or forks and knives?" 

"Yeah, this place is already furnished, it has everything, you should bring clothes, books, personal hygiene stuff, and whatever you want to add to your room"

"Ok, cool!" I could practically see Luffy's smile "So, what're you doing, Torao?"

I sighed "Talking to you, and regretting ever giving you my number"

The boy laughed, I than heard shouting in the back room.

"Luffy, get your ass down here at the speed of light"

"Oops, that's Dadan, she's mad I left the tap open! Gotta go! G'night, Torao!"

With that he hung up.

I put my arm over my eyes. Really, what had I gotten myself into? I know he hasn't done much, but I can just feel he's trouble. I just know it.

I fell asleep, feel asleep thinking about Luffy. What would this boy do? Does he really think I would fall into his pace? How was Luffy's ass so round and perfect? Woah, woah, woah, that's enough. 

I need to go to sleep already, I had a feeling tomorrow would be tiring as hell.

——————-——————-——————-———————

I woke up the next morning and made myself some breakfast. I put some ready made hash browns in to oven and cooked some eggs.

I sat down in the dining room and scrolled through my phone as I ate. I turned on my speaker and put some music on in the background.

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!

Someone was harassing the doorbell.

"OI, TORAO! IT'S ME, LUFFY! OPEN THE DOOR!" Luffy continued banging on the door and ringing the doorbell repeatedly.

This made me not want to open the door even more.

I got up reluctantly and unlocked the door. As soon as Luffy heard, he flung open the door. If I hadn't stepped back a few steps I would have gotten a face full of door.

"Luffy! You idiot! You almost hit me!" I shouted.

"Haha, my bad" he gave a dumb half assed apology.

I counted to three to stop my two tattooed hands from grabbing the boys throat.

"Woah, Torao, your tattoos!" Luffy remarked.

I looked down remembering I was only wearing a pair of sweat pants. All my muscles were out for everyone to feast on, my v-line was peeking out, and my tattoos were on display like a masterpiece.

Before I could say anything, he already started his examination.

"You're ripped, Torao, you have the whole six pack, and you arms are all muscle, are you on an athlete scholarship like me?" He asked from behind me.

"No, I'm in medicine, I'm going to be a surgeon" I replied.

I than felt a pair of soft fingers trace the tattoos on my back.

"How'd ya get these muscles, than?" He asked.

Before I could say none of your goddamn business.

"H-hey, hold up!" I sputtered "Where are you touching?"

Luffy continued "They're so awesome! I wish I had some, but gramps would kill me" 

It felt good, but I had to stop this nonsense before it went to my dick.

I quickly turned around to look at him.

"I'm sure you'll get some soon, so where are your bags?" I quickly changed the subject.

The boy lit up "They're outside on the steps!"

"Ok, than let's go get them" 

We walked out to see two big suitcases and a duffel bag waiting to be brought in.

I grabbed the duffel bag and one suitcase, Luffy grabbed one suitcase, and we brought them inside. 

"I can't wait to live here with you, Torao!" Luffy said as they hauled the bags upstairs.

I ignored the comment, I was still set on building a wall between us. He may be fucking adorable, but I wasn't getting into a relationship right now, I had better things to do, besides it's so much energy being in a relationship. They always end up the same way, two separate ways.

Luffy chattered on and on about stuff as he unpacked his bags that I had completely forgot about my breakfast.

"I'm gonna go finish my breakfast and leave you to your packing" I said as I headed to the door.

Luffy jumped up "Food! Can I have some!" 

"I only made enough for me" I shot him down.

"Ok, let's eat something together after I'm done packing!" He than began to unpack as fast as he could.

I strolled our without saying anything else. I got back to my breakfast and answered a few emails for school. I put the dishes in the sink and went upstairs to start studying.

I could hear Luffy singing loudly to "Wanna be" by the Spice Girls. I chuckled to myself, it was kind of funny, Luffy wasn't the greatest singer and the songs lyrics suited him too well.

The door opened.

"Torao? Are ya here to sing with me?" Luffy asked, completely serious.

I gave him a weird look "No, I'm going to my room to study, so quiet down"

"All right, grumpy pants, but after you're done, let's sing together and than go eat" Luffy retreated back into his room.

I opened the door to my room and sat at my desk. He opened up his textbooks and began to take notes. I honestly just wanted to lay down and go back to sleep, but I had to get top grades if I wanted to graduate in two years.

Two hours later, I decided to go downstairs and get a snack. I smelt something burning as I walked into the kitchen.

There I saw Luffy, by the stove, trying to cook whatever in gods name was in that pan. It was a pile of rainbow colored mush.

"What the hell are you doing?" I rushed towards the stove and turned it off.

"Oh, hey, Torao!" Luffy grinned.

"Don't 'oh, hey, Torao' me, what the fuck are you doing?" I grabbed the pan quickly and put it to the side.

"Well~" Luffy began "I got hungry after unpacking, so I wanted to make some food, but than I saw all the good food in the fridge and was like hey let's just mix them all together and get the best food ever!"

I gave him a look that would make many cower, but of course bounced off him.

"Listen, new rule" I was going to stop this crazy stuff before it got too hard to handle "You aren't allowed in the kitchen, like ever"

Luffy began to protest "But, what if I get hungry!"

"Let me correct myself, without permission and supervision" I took the Now cooled down disaster and scraped it off the pan into the trash.

"Well, I'm hungry now" Luffy huffed.

"I'm hungry, too, so I'll make something for the both of us just this once, ok?" I grabbed an apron from a hook on the wall and wore it. 

"Food~ Torao is making food~ Food~" Luffy sang as he skipped out of the kitchen to the living room.

"Shut the hell up" I grumbled under my breath, I was pissed I fell into his pace. 

I decided I'd make a batch of chocolate chip cookies since I was craving them and could make them in the bulk.

I grabbed a bag of chocolate chips, and 5 cookie dough mix box Penguin had brought to my place drunk.

He thought we could 'bond over cookie dough and booze', but I thought other wise and made him go to sleep before he did anything stupid. I brought it to the new place just in case I was in the mood for some chocolate chip cookies.

I got out the biggest bowl I could find and poured the 5 powder packs in. Each pack needed two eggs, so I grabbed 10 eggs, than with it the jug of milk. I added the other ingredients, and opened the bag of chocolate chips.

Luffy roamed in and was about to dip a finger in the cookie dough, but I quickly swatted it away.

"Don't touch it, you'll get sick if you eat it now"

Luffy pouted "I was only going to take a lick"

"A lick becomes a spoon, a spoon becomes three spoons, and three spoons becomes the whole bowl" I began to mix the batter.

"When will they be ready? I'm hungry~" Luffy rolled around the floor.

I rolled my eyes "Soon enough, now go away, you're distracting me"

"From what? Stirring?" Luffy snickered.

"Oh, you think you're funny?" I laughed, I didn't expect Luffy to make a comebacks.

Luffy laughed even harder "You look good when you laugh!"

I quickly stopped and continued to stir. 

"Anyways, let's talk" Luffy laid on the floor and rested his arm on a propped up arm.

"How'd ya get so ripped? I'm only like this cuz I'm a soccer player" Luffy flexed his arms.

"I go to the gym, I like to stay in shape" I lied. That wasn't the reason I was ripped. I didn't care about my shape, but it was none of Luffy's business to know why I was 'ripped'. 

"It's always good to stay in shape" Luffy said, now playing with a small ant he found on the floor, he made a triangle and trapped it.

I started to make little balls and put them on the pan. I pulled out 4 pans and preheated the oven.

"What's your favorite color?" Luffy giggles as the ant began to climb his arm.

"Yellow" one word answer, just perfect.

"Yellows a nice color, but red's where it's at! It's such a great color, I have a bunch of clothes that are red" Luffy went on and on about red until I had put the cookies in the oven.

"The cookies will be ready in an hour, I'm going back upstairs to study" I informed him.

"Boo! That's no fun, stay and play with me" Luffy has his new ant friend in his hand.

He noticed I was staring.

"His name is Georgie" Luffy beamed.

I sighed and made my way upstairs, hearing Luffy's complaints behind me. I put a timer on my phone and went back downstairs after an hour passed by.

I got back downstairs and could smell the cookies scent throughout the house.

I flicked on the opens for the kitchen and put oven mittens on. I pulled out one pan out at a time, and let them cool on the cooling rack.

Luffy had made his way to the kitchen. He looked at the cookies and was about to take one.

"Wait for them to cool down" I warned him.

"But, I'm hungry~" Luffy went to grab one and burned his hand "Ow!"

"I told you, dumbass" I grabbed his hand quickly and put it under cool water.

"That feels good" Luffy smiled, closing his eyes "Thanks, Torao"

We both sat at the dining table and waited 15 minutes. I got up again and scraped the cookies off the pan and counted them, about 100.

I would leave some for when I was on the go, or in one of my classes. I put them in a plastic container and put them in a cupboard.

I brought in 6 cookies and two glasses of milk and put them on the dining table.

Luffy immediately began to stuff the cookies in his mouth and chugged the milk.

"Calm down, they're not going anywhere"

I grabbed my three cookies before his gluttonous ass could eat them. I ate them nice and slow, and enjoyed them unlike someone. 

"These are great! They're warm, chewy, and gooey!" Luffy went to grab one of my cookies.

"Fuck away" I smacked his grabbing hand "These are mine"

Luffy sighed "At least I tried"

I rolled my eyes and took the dirty plates and cups to the sink.

"Torao~" Luffy called from the living room "Can we watch a movie together tonight?"

"No" I replied, I had to study anyways.

"Ya can't run away forever" Luffy called out to me as I went back to my desk to study.

I can, and I will.

I actually did want to sit down and watch a movie, but I had to study. Studying comes first than everything else. It may be tiring, but it will all pay off soon.

Night fell, and I had finally finished studying for the day. It was about 9:30, and I still hadn't eaten. I went downstairs to see Luffy snoozing on the couch with the tv still open.

I got up close to see if he was just faking it. The boy had a peaceful face on, relaxed and not as hyper and energetic as usual. His body was in a weird angle and he was drooling a little from the corner of his mouth.

I shook my head before I got too into it and shook Luffy awake.

"Hey, get up" I said in a soft voice.

"Nnn" Luffy hummed.

"It's almost 10:00, I'm ordering pizza if you want some" I added.

The boy shot up "Pizza! Can we get loads of meat on it!"

I blinked "What happened to sleep?"

"Meat before sleep!" Luffy states sitting up and starting to get up.

"Ok, I'll call the place, now" I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed Domino Pizza.

I put it on speaker and it rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hi, this Dominos Pizza, how can I help you today?" A woman answered.

"Hey, can I get one large meat lovers pizza, and a box of 24 chicken wings with a 2L Pepsi?" I ordered.

"Lots of meat! Lots and lots of it!" Luffy added.

"Mhmm, and what's the address?" She asked.

I gave her the address and she told us it would be ready in half an hour.

Luffy told me about the show he was watching, and I sat down and listened while I waited for the pizza.

As soon as the bell rang, Luffy flew to the door and answered.

"Hi!" Luffy grabbed the pizza, the box of chicken wings, and the Pepsi and ran to the kitchen to open it up.

I got to the door and pulled out my wallet.

"Sorry about that, he was hungry" I apologized for the fool I would be living with for two years.

The dazed pizza man gave a quick 'it's okay' and pulled out the machine.

I tapped my card and the man was on his way.

By the time I got to the kitchen, Luffy had already stuffed the 16" pizza down his throat in one go after folding it in two. He started choking and grabbed the 2L Pepsi. I stood there watching the whole scene unfold. 

"Whew! That was close! I almost died! Sorry, I didn't wait, I got hungry!" Luffy said clearly not sorry.

"It's okay, I don't like bread anyways" I shrugged it off.

"Thats great! If ya have any bread stuff just give it to me, I'll eat it for you!" Luffy assured.

I ignored him and went to my box of chicken wings. To my dismay, half of them were done.

"What the fuck, Luffy, it was literally 5 minutes of paying for the food" I gave him an annoyed glare.

"Sorry! They were there, I was there, and I love meat" he apologized again, once again not really sorry.

Oh, I'll give him some meat, one in my pants shoved right down his little thro- Ok, enough of that.

"Ok, out, you've eaten enough" I pointed to the living room.

He laughed and went to the living room with no complaints. 

I ate the 12 chicken wings and the .5 litres of Pepsi the brat fucking left me. 

It was 11:00, now, and it was getting late. I found the lights of the living room turned on, but no one there, so I assumed Luffy left them open. I switches them off and everything else downstairs, and headed up.

Luffy's bedroom door was closed and there was no light peeking from under the door.

I decided to also hit the hay, and call it a day.

I opened my door, and found a little surprise.

Luffy was sleeping on my bed, completely knocked out. The bed was a mess, the sheets were crumpled the blanket was half off the bed, and pillows were on the floor.

I sighed and closed the door. I left to go sleep in the guest room. I can’t believe I thought he was adorable or even remotely cute.

I fucking hated this kid.


End file.
